Revenge is sweet
by gira156
Summary: A new exorcist comes in the Order and becomes friends with Lavi. Allen is jealous about it and feels that something's wrong with the new exorcist. Allen x Lavi in that order. Allen!seme Lavi!uke
1. Chapter 1 The newcomer

This is my first Allen x Lavi story, yes in that order! Allen!seme and Lavi!uke. I own nothing from D Gray-man! This is a yaoi story (male x male).

* * *

Chapter 1: The newcomer

* * *

"_Daddy, please don't go with that man! You cannot leave us!" a little black haired boy was sitting in the rain holding tightly to his father's pants not letting him go. "I must go. It's my job. Be strong. Be strong for your mother." The father simply said and walked away with the man that was waiting for him. The boy was left behind looking at his father's back through tears and wishing that it was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. His father has left. His new "job" demanded it..._

* * *

Almost everyone had gathered at the main entrance and they were waiting for the new exorcist to arrive. Komui was going on and on how great is the new exorcist. "Wait and see! That guy is one of the best exorcists that have walked the earth! He will be a great addition to the Order!". Kanda of course was annoyed at how much Komui was appraising this new guy. _He cannot be better than me._ Allen had neutral feelings at the news of a new exorcist. "So what do you think about the new guy?" Lavi asked him smiling as usual. "Well I don't know. I haven't seen him yet but if Komui says that he is a good exorcist then I am glad that we will have another exorcist to back us up" he answered simply. Sensing that Lavi was expecting him to ask him too he signed and asked him as well "You?". "Well I don't know either but I think he will be a great comrade! I guess that means fewer missions or maybe more missions!" Lavi exclaimed happily. Sometimes Allen couldn't understand his best friend. _Friend_. At the thought of Lavi as his best _friend_ Allen distressed a little and lowered his look with a sign.

Then they heard someone calling Lavi's name "Lavi why aren't you reading?". But of course it was the old man, Bookman, who was angry because apparently Lavi wasn't studying, again. "Don't you remember? Today the newcomer is coming! We are expecting him from a minute to minute" Lavi answered simply believing that it was a perfect excuse not to read. "You mean the new exorcist that Komui is talking about? He is coming today?" the Bookman answered. "Yep today's the day!" Lavi answered with a wide smile which bothered Allen. Not because Lavi was smiling, no he loved it when Lavi was smiling, but because Lavi was too happy about this new guy and he haven't even met him yet. "Great another guy for you to befriend and study less" the Bookman said face palming at his apprentice. At the thought of Lavi being friends with the new guy Allen's stomach clenched a little.

Everyone turned around to see Komui when he let a high pitch sound of joy when he saw that his valued new exorcist has arrived. Lavi giggled and Allen just smiled from the adorable sound.

The doors opened slowly and the new exorcist walked inside. He walked inside with an arrogant pace. _Great another guy like Kanda _Allen thought to himself. The exorcist was tall and really handsome. He had black short pointy hair that suited his crystal blue eyes. His skin was a bit dark, it was for sure that he wasn't from England. He was also not thin, he had quite some muscles and he looked like he could handle himself just fine. _He definitely has been exercising _Allen thought when he noticed his well built body.

"And this is my sister Lenelee!" Komui has already started the "greeting tour" for the newcomer. Allen noticed the flush in Lenalee's face when the exorcist shook her hand smiling to her and smiled mischievously to himself. _Well Komui won't be too happy when he finds out that Lenalee is attracted to the guy, she seems like she is about to faint!_ Lenalee was holding his hand until the guy pulled it away with an awkward smirk. "This is Kanda" Komui introduced him to Kanda but when the guy tried to shake hands with him, Kanda simply growled low in his throat mumbled something in Japanese and left. Komui was trying to smile and make an excuse for Kanda "Well don't mind him, he must be indisposed!" They then moved on to Allen, Lavi and Bookman. "And here are two of our best exorcists! Lavi and Allen. And this is Bookman". Allen thought that he was seeing things but when Komui said Bookman he noticed a glimpse of anger passing through the guy's eyes, and a lot of it for that matther. "Hi I am Allen" Allen said and shook the other's hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Jonathan Ackerman". Then Bookman gave his hand "Bookman" but pulled a little close to the guy and narrowed his eyes "Do I know you from somewhere?". Jonathan pulled his hands away forcing a smile on his face and the same glimpse of anger passed through his eyes that only Allen seemed to notice. Jonathan said "No I don't think that we have met before sir" politely with his big fake smile. Lavi then gave his hand to him and apologised for his teacher's behaviour "Excuse the Bookman Jonathan he is in a bad mood because I didn't study what he gave me! I am Lavi, Bookman apprentice". Jonathan smiled widely to Lavi and hold his hands a little too long "So you are like his student?" he asked and kept on smiling to Lavi and looking at him like no one else was there, something that make Allen feel anger and... _Jealousy_? _Don't be stupid Allen... _"Yeah I will be the next Bookman once he retires!" Lavi said with a proud tone in his voice. Jonathan was still smirking to Lavi and Allen noticed that behind his smile was hidden something. _Could this be anger? Or is it lust? _Allen felt even angrier at the thought of lust.

Komui finally talked and distracted Allen from his thoughts "Well Jonathan let's move on to the next room! I will show you your room and show you around!". It was then that Lenalee poked her head from behind her brother with a big smile on her face "I could guide him around brother! I can show him his room and the rest of the Order! I know you are too busy!". "No I am not busy Lena" but he was cut off by Jonathan who said "It's ok Komui, I know that you must be busy. I am sure that the guys here can show me around". He then turned to Lavi "You can guide me around at the Order too? If mister Bookman doesn't mind, of course". Lavi's eyes widened at the suggestion, Lenalee's mouth dropped open and Allen was burning from anger. "Well sure thing Jonathan!" Lavi said smiling once more. "No, Lavi has a" Bookman started saying but was cut off by Komui "Sure he can guide you with my sister!" obviously not wanting Lenalee staying alone with another male. Now both Allen and Bookman were angry.

Jonathan moved next to Lavi, _too close _to Lavi, their shoulders were almost touching and Allen got himself feeling jealous, _really jealous. _Then they start off and Lenalee was right behind them but none of the two men were giving her much attention. Lavi was talking happily and with excitement while showing to Jonathan around until they were too far away and they couldn't be seen.

Allen and Bookman then turned both to Komui and said in unison "I don't like him". They looked at each other surprised at their agreement and looked away. "I think that he is fine and please you two don't cause any trouble! I have Kanda for that and he is enough!" Komui said pointing a finger at their direction. "Lavi has homework to do. He cannot run around with the new exorcist and act like a guide! Plus I think that there is something off with that guy" Bookman said and Allen agreed nodding his head "Yeah something's odd about this guy!". "Don't worry Bookman, Lavi will study, he is not a kid!" Komui said "Jonathan is fine and a good exorcist!" _As long as he stays away from my sister!_ With that he walked away and left both Allen and Bookman frustrated. Then they both went their own ways.

_I am sure that he reminds me of someone that guy. _Bookman said thinking to himself as he walked away.

_There is something wrong with this guy, I feel it. _Allen said as he too walked away. _I should keep an eye on him. For start I can help with the tour. _ And he was off to find Lavi, Jonathan and Lenalee.

* * *

This was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2 Chit Chat with the escapee

So yeah, finally here is the second chapter, sorry for the delay. Lenalee is a little OOC but she hasn't a major part in the story anyways.

Plus I think I will add some non-con in later chapters but I will warn you first. Again thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: Chit Chat with the escapee

Lavi, Jonathan and Lenalee were heading down the corridor in the Order. Lenalee was literally hanged on Jonathan's strong arm and she was pointing with her free hand at the "sightseeing" of the order. It was quite a laughable scene for Lavi who was trying to keep his giggles to himself while watching an excited Lenalee hanged over an uncomfortable Jonathan who was trying to keep a smile on his face.

"This is the library!" Lenalee said pointing at the enormous old library. "Or Lavi's second room!" she said laughing. It was true though, Lavi was spending more time in the library with Bookman that in his own room. "Why is that?" Jonathan asked looking over at Lavi who was silent during the tour since he was trying not to burst out laughing. "Because I have a lot of reading that Bookman gives me so I spend a lot of time in the library" he explained looking at Jonathan who was looking back at him and Lavi could sense something that he could not place. Lenalee on the other hand seemed like she was on her own world while she was looking at Jonathan with a smirky smile on her face the whole time. Lavi could also see in Jonathan's face that the young man wanted to escape the overly attached woman on his arm but when he tried to remove his hand from her grip she just strengthen it, Jonathan thought that his arm would be removed the next time so he didn't try again escaping.

"Um Lenalee shall we rest in the cafeteria for a while?" Lavi said trying to "save" Jonathan from Lenalee. They were in the corridor that was the cafeteria so that would be the perfect excuse."Sure that is a good idea!" Jonathan said immediately sensing that his hand would be left alone in a while, _in separate tables if it's possible, _Jonathan thought to himself. "But we haven't finished the tour! Lenalee said and pointed to the end of the corridor where the bedrooms begun. "We can show him his room afterwards, it's not like it's going to leave" Lavi said and made his way inside the cafeteria. Lenalee sighed and nodded still holding Jonathan's arm. They entered the cafeteria too and all of the three sit down at the same table.

"Um you can leave my arm now young miss" Jonathan said and flashed his most charming smile to Lenalee to make her let go of his arm already. Lenalee sighed at the smile and pulled her hand away only to support her head with both of her hands under her chin because she thought that she was going to faint. The smile was still on her face and now Lavi could swear that it grew bigger if that was possible. He smiled to himself and thought _If only Komui could see his sister in love, I think he would murder Jonathan!_

Jonathan was a really handsome man. While they were on their tour, almost every woman that they crossed in their path couldn't take her eyes off him and of course Jonathan would give his best smile to each one of them, the charming devil knew exactly how to use his charming nature. Well and Lenalee would have removed their eyes if she wasn't busy gripping Jonathan's hand so much but she was still glaring at each one of them.

After Lenalee sapped out of her daily dream after Jonathan's gorgeous smile, she proceeded to chit chat. "So Jonathan what is your anti-akuma weapon?" she asked still smiling widely and eyeing Jonathan with fascination. "Well my weapon is a chain scythe" Jonathan said and Lenalee clapped her hands impressed shouting "Oh please show it to me!". Lavi could only roll his eyes at the girl's reaction, even though he was curious to see the weapon too. "Right now?" Jonathan said and Lenalee looked at him with big puppy eyes and nodded. "Well ok..." Jonathan sighed and pulled his chain scythe out of its case which was strapped behind his back, and hold the two ends of the weapon showing it off with proudness. The weapon was simple but lethal. It had two scythes attached to each other with a chain. The blades were glowing in the lights of the cafeteria. Lenalee was ipressed, but Lavi knew that she adored the way that Jonathan was holding the weapon, more than the weapon itself. "That weapon has been my partner in a lot of battles" Jonathan said with a smile on his face that shows off how proud he was for his weapon and his mastery to it. Then he saved his weapon back to its case and turned to face Lavi "So what is your weapon Lavi?" Lenalee turned one shade of red that indicated anger as she was expecting Jonathan to ask her first of course. "My weapon is a hammer. I don't currently have it right now though" Lavi said and smiled to Jonathan as usually. "Well no problem you can show it to me later" Jonathan said and leaned a little closer to Lavi. "Won't you ask about _my _weapon Jonathan?" Lenalee said before Lavi could answer to Jonathan. Jonathan leaned back to his place and away from Lavi and smiled innocently saying "But of course Lenalee, what is your weapon?" Lenalee forgot all her anger as soon as Jonathan smiled to her and continued "My dark boots!" and she stood up and made a turn to show off her boots to Jonathan. "Very nice" Jonathan simply said and Lenalee sit back down to her spot making sure that she moved her chair a little closer to Jonathan while sitting down.

But Jonathan moved his chair too and now he was closer to Lavi. Lavi thought that it was only to get away from Lenalee but Jonathan was looking at him with a strange look, a look that Lenalee would kill to have and probably all the other females in the planet. Lavi felt a little uncomfortable so he spoke "I think we have sat for long enough. Shall we show you your bedroom?" Jonathan raised his eyebrow and lingered his look on Lavi for a little more before saying "Yeah sure, time passed pretty quickly!" All the three of them stood up but stopped when Lenalee frowned a little and said "Oh no, I haven't taken the key from my brother! Don't move! I will be back in two seconds!". She almost didn't finish what she was saying and run away disappearing in seconds. Lavi was amazed by how fast she left that he simply stood there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jonathan put his hand on his shoulder and Lavi turned around to face him. They were too close, something that made Lavi blush a little. Jonathan noticed his blush and said "Shall we go to the room and wait for her to arrive?" Lavi simply nodded and Jonathan smiled when he noticed Lavi's blush. Then they both proceed to Jonathan's room.

But neither Lavi nor anyone else noticed Jonathan's innocent and beautiful smile when it turned into an evil grin on their way out.


	3. Chapter 3 Making new friends

Chapter 3: Making new friends

* * *

In another part of the Order, Allen was looking for them in the whole place, _where could they go?_ He questioned himself. _It's not like this place is that big!_ At that moment he took a turn and almost hit Kanda since he didn't see him. "Watch out Moyashi! You almost hit me! What are you blind now too?" Kanda said pushing a little Allen but Allen couldn't feel anger for Kanda right now, he needed to find Lavi and Jonathan. "I am sorry Kanda but I am in a hurry, I don't have time for your self-assertion right now!" Allen said with a cocky look on his face. "Stupid Moyashi, you will always be the one that angers me more than anything, the new guy will never take your place" Kanda said looking away remembering the new exorcist and the attention that everyone gave him. Allen saw that he wasn't the only one that was bothered with Jonathan but obviously Kanda wasn't bothered for the same reasons with him. "It seems you don't like Jonathan do you?" Allen said and smirked "You found someone better than you and you cannot stand it?" he continued and smirked even wider when he noticed that anger started to built up in Kanda's face at his words. "I am the best exorcist and I will always be. That guy Jonathan cannot superb _me,_ but I see that you are confused since he is absolutely better than _you_" Kanda said now smirking too and feeling proud for his comeback.

"Pfft whatever Kanda, I am sure that you two are alike, self-cantered bastards" Allen said and moved his hand around showing that Kanda's words didn't affect him. "So you don't like him either?" Kanda said raising an eyebrow and Allen looked away. _Oh great now Kanda knows that I don't like him. _Kanda smirked at Allen's reactions which confirmed his thought "You Allen, the sweet polite boy, doesn't like someone? Well except me". Allen just rolled his eyes but Kanda continued his trail of thoughts "Why don't you though? You don't even know him". It was then that Kanda noticed that something was missing, or better _someone _was missing, Lavi was not there to stop their argument. "Where is that stupid rabbit by the way? He should have been here and try to break us apart". Allen couldn't take it anymore he wanted to attack Kanda and make him shut up already. But just when he was ready to attack Kanda he spotted Lenalee passing them. She was moving so fast that he almost didn't see her out of the corner of his eye. _If she is here then where are Jonathan and Lavi?_ He thought and panicked at the thought that Lavi was alone with Jonathan.

"Lenalee, where are you going?" Allen shout and Lenalee stopped and turned around to face her caller. "I am going to Komui to get the key for Jonathan's bedroom. We forgot to take it with us on the tour" Lenalee said as fast she could and turned around to leave but she was stopped again by Allen "Well then where are Jonathan and Lavi right now?" "I left them in the cafeteria, now excuse me but I have to hurry" she said and before Allen could ask anything else she stormed off. Allen was frozen in his tracks with wide eyes thinking. _So they are alone! I must go! _His current state though didn't go unnoticed by Kanda who was a bit confused by Allen's behaviour. "Yo Moyashi what is wrong with you?" Kanda said and Allen snapped out of his thoughts and answered "Nothing I will go find Jonathan and Lavi" but before he could leave Kanda mocked him again "Yeah yeah go find your boyfriend before Jonathan seduce him". Allen stopped at Kanda's words and glared at him. Kanda thought he would try to tear him apart with such a look which he never gave him before during their arguments. Then it hit him "But of course, that IS your problem!" Kanda said and grinned evilly at Allen who was still glaring at him "Jealous bean sprout?" "He is not my boyfriend you stupid lanky fool! And of course I am not jealous! Lavi can hang around with anyone he wants" Allen screamed at Kanda blushing a little and left immediately. Kanda frowned _stupid moyashi, stupid rabbit, stupid Jonathan! What's his problem? What's their problem? I am the best exorcist, end of story! _Kanda thought and continued his path.

_Stupid Kanda! Who he thinks he is? He is good though, he almost figured out my...my feeling for Lavi... He called him my boyfriend... Are my feelings so obvious? Oh who cares! Now I must find them!_

* * *

Meanwhile Jonathan and Lavi were heading towards the rooms to find Jonathan's new bedroom.

"So you are the bookman apprentice?" Jonathan asked casually. "Yep that's me! I will be Bookman when Panda retires. Until then we are here and help out the Order" Lavi said smiling. "Um _Panta_?" Jonathan asked even though he thought that Lavi meant the Bookman. "Oh yeah sorry, I call Bookman like that, it's funny, he hates it" Lavi answered.

Lavi was enjoying the conversation and Jonathan's company. "So I see that you are quite the womanizer!" Lavi said smiling to Jonathan who raised his head up a little as a sign of proudness "Yeah I like them and they like me". "Oh don't be so moderate! They are melting for you! You even drove insane Lenalee!" Lavi said and giggled. "Yeah ok they are really fond of me! God I thought that that girl would remove my arm!" Jonathan said and remembered his painful experience. Lavi giggled even more "I was trying so hard not to laugh! I feel sorry for you! It's the first time I see her like that!" Jonathan laughed too. _He is not that bad, for a Bookman._

"So where are you from?" Lavi asked continuing their conversation. "I am mixed race. I have travelled a lot in my younger years. I have been looking for someone" Jonathan said and a pained looked was fixed on his face that Lavi noticed. "Who were you looking for, if I might ask" Lavi said concerned about the sudden change of Jonathan's mood. Then Jonathan as if reading his mind simply smiled again and removed any trace of pain from his face "Oh no one important!"

"You became an exorcist during your trips?" Lavi continued. "Yes I learnt martial arts throughout my travels and exercised a lot to make this body" Jonathan said still smiling and showing off proudly his well muscled body. Lavi giggled again "Yes I guess that's why girls like you so much". "Yeah I guess, but it's not only that girls are attracted to me" Jonathan said and glanced a look over to Lavi which Lavi couldn't decipher. "Um what do you mean?" Lavi asked confused. "I mean that both men and women like me. Of course, those that are attracted to our gender. I mean I had lovers from both genders before and I am not ashamed of it. I am bi" Jonathan said and waited for Lavi's reaction. Lavi was surprised and his eyes widened a little, he didn't expect Jonathan to be bi, but he didn't mind that he was actually. "Who said that you should be ashamed of it! Good for you! I don't mind!" Lavi said with a wide grin on his face not wanting to make Jonathan think that he was bothered by his sexuality or something. Jonathan smiled and nodded "So what are you?" he continued. "Me? Well I am straight of course! I love the ladies" Lavi said blushing a little and feeling a bit awkward. "So you have never felt attracted to a man?" Jonathan said raising an eyebrow. "No! No of course not. Not that it would be a problem or something, but I am straight" Lavi said stumbling a little to his words and blushing even harder. _Why on earth am I blushing? I have never felt attract to a man! Except when I am with Allen... What no! I am straight! _

"And what about your weapon?" Lavi said wanting to change the subject. "It was in the family. I inherit it" Jonathan said feeling a bit suspicious in the change of subject. Lavi was really impressed by Jonathan, the young man travelled around the globe, learnt how to fight and became an exorcist, and an excellent one from what he heard from Komui.

By then they had arrived outside of Jonathan's bedroom. "Where is Lenalee, I could swear that she would have been here before we had even arrived" Lavi said and chuckled when he remembered the girl running like a mad man. Then they heard footsteps and turned around expecting to see Lenalee but it was Allen. Allen smiled widely at his discovery and then his smiled fainted when he noticed how close Jonathan and Lavi were standing. "Well I have finally found you!" Allen said and faked a smile.

* * *

Chapter 3 is finally finished! At 4:30 in the morning but who cares! Cheers for my inability to sleep! Also enjoy and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Glaring contests

Chapter 4: Glaring contests

* * *

"Well I have finally found you!" Allen said and faked a smile. "So Allen you were looking for us?" Lavi said and smiled. "Well yeah, I wanted to come with you to the tour" Allen said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Then you should have come with us in the first place! Baka!" Lavi said and smiled widely placing his hands behind his neck. _Yeah I should have come with you in the first place _Allen thought. After some seconds of silence Allen talked again while Lavi was still smiling widely and Jonathan was just standing there "So in which part of the tour are you?" Lavi finally stopped grinning and settled with a simple smile "We are actually waiting for Lenalee to come with the key to Jonathan's bedroom". "We have actually already seen the whole place or at least the memorable places of it" Jonathan said and fixed a smile on his face as well "It's a really big and well organised place". "So you are done with the tour?" Allen said and tried to suppress his happiness that the bloody tour was finished. "Yeah I guess" Lavi said and raised an eyebrow as to think any other place worth seeing. And yes the urge to smile widely wasn't anymore suppressed and Allen was smiling like an idiot which made the other two look at him with curiously. Allen noticed it and changed his grin into a fake disappointing look "Oh that's a shame! I wish I could have come with you on the tour!" Lavi smiled at the comment and patted his friend's back "It doesn't matter Allen you will have plenty of time to be friends with Jonathan!" Allen's expression was still the same but inside him he was screaming _Like hell I will!_

Before they could say anything else an over cheerful voice was heart from the end of the corridor. "I got the keys" Lenalee said and reached them while she was shaking the keys in front of them with a grin full of satisfaction. Until she noticed Allen and she raised an eyebrow at him and asked him "What are you doing here?" "I... um... came for the tour" Allen said and smiled awkwardly trying to make her buy his lie. Lenalee then narrowed her eyes for some seconds and then smiled to him "Oh Allen you are so good! But unfortunately this is our last stop!" she then proceeded to open the bedroom with the keys. They heard a click sound and Lenalee pushed the door open. She entered first and the rest of them followed. Lenalee went straight to the window and opened it wide. Light purred into the room illuminating it. Jonathan glanced around for some minutes and walked around inspecting some furniture with his hand. Then Lenalee who was still standing by the window asked him with a wide smile on her face "So you like it?" Jonathan smiled to her and nodded "Yes it's very nice". At the meantime Allen made his way to Lavi and stood right next to him like he wanted to mark his property or something so that no one would try to claim what was his. _Shit since when have I started thinking Lavi as my "property". Oh well who cares no one can read my mind or something! _And with that thought he smiled to himself and threw a quick glance over to Lavi. The light that entered the room was looming over him as well and Allen couldn't help but sigh at the mesmerising sight of Lavi. His hair was a beautiful shining red in the slender light and his green eye was shining as he was looking around the room. At the sound of a sigh Lavi turned to look at Allen with a curious look but Allen turned his head around quickly pretending that he was looking at the room too. Lavi smiled a little. _Was he looking at me? Baka! Why would he look at you, he is just looking at the room. _As he ended his thought his smile left his face and was replaced with a sad frown which he removed quickly and then shrugged to himself. _Pheww that was close _Allen thought to himself believing that his friend didn't see him looking at him.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Komui said that you three should meet him at his office once you saw the room. He has a mission for you!" _In which I tried to make him let me go too but he didn't listen _Lenalee thought and frowned for her stupid overprotective brother. Allen was surprised "A mission so soon for Jonathan?" "Why yes! Brother thinks that he is very capable so he wants to use him as soon as possible!" Lenalee said and went over to Jonathan and stood next to him with a big smile on her face. Jonathan felt a little uncomfortable _again _and tried to smile. When he turned to look at Lavi so that he could "save" him again he noticed Allen as well and he then narrowed his eyes briefly at the white haired boy. But fortunately their glaring contest never started as Lavi talked "Well then I guess we should be on our way" and with that he started walking out of the door and Allen followed him closed behind. Lenalee handed to Jonathan the keys and made sure that her hand lingered a bit on Jonathan's hand. She thought that she might faint only by that simple touch. Jonathan smiled involuntarily again and thanked her. Then he made his way after Lavi and Allen as fast as he could to catch up with them. When he reached them in a matter of seconds Allen was standing next to Lavi so he stood on Lavi's other side. Allen glared at the floor for this action and kept quite.

* * *

They were pacing fast feeling the anxiety for a new mission in their veins. They reached Komui's office without saying a lot. They were standing outside his door and Lavi made a step front to knock on the door leaving Allen and Jonathan side by side. They both tried their best not to glare to each other. "Come in" Komui's voice was heard from behind the door and all the three of them made their way in.

Allen being fast enough and knowing the office well he sited himself next to Lavi leaving Jonathan to sit next to him. Jonathan half glared at him and Allen was grinning evilly for his achievement. Of course Lavi and Komui didn't notice this little "exchange".

"You are going here. All the three of you. I want you to show Jonathan how we work even though I am sure that there is no need. But still rules are rules" Komui said and opened the file of the mission on his desk for them to see and showed them the place they would go. He didn't really prefer such formatilities but he wanted to be seen as strictly professional man in the eyes of a new exorcist. "Right this seems easy enough for the three of us" Lavi said and smiled and looked over to Jonathan who was inspecting the file. Allen noticed this and frowned to himself. Jonathan then looked at Lavi as well and said "Yeah seems easy" and smiled. Now Allen was starting to turn red from anger and j_ealousy _so he spoke too and leaned a little forward so that he cut Jonathan's and Lavi's view of each other "Yeah it will be easy for us, piece of cake. When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow. Good luck" Komui said and dismissed them.

Once outside Jonathan was the first to talk "So we will meet tomorrow to leave?" Lavi nodded, Allen didn't even bother. Then Lavi's eyes widened as an idea came to his mind "That's what we forgot!" Both Jonathan and Allen eyed him with a confused face waiting for him to continue. "We didn't show you the most important place of the Order! Our practising room! And you will need it so that you will practise of course before missions! Like now!" Lavi said and felt proud about his revelation. "Oh right and I was wondering if you have one!" Jonathan said with an upward tilt of his eyebrows. "So you practise there before missions?" he asked wishing for a positive answer. "Well not on every mission, just when we need it" Lavi said and smiled. "So we can practise now?" Jonathan said and his eyes lighten up. "Sure we can practise together!" Lavi said cheerfully before Allen could cut him off. Allen felt his heat rising up from the conversation that he wasn't unable to stop. _Over my dead body I will let them practise together! I don't want this guy nowhere near my... I mean Lavi... _Allen thought to himself and tried to figure out a way to stop them. "I am sure you don't really need practise and after all you have just arrived you must be tired" Allen said and grinned again evilly narrowing his eyes, proud about his fast thinking. But Jonathan grinned back and said "Yes you are right Allen. I guess I will just go to my room and rest and maybe we can practise later. I will just find you" Lavi smiled and nodded "Sure no problem". Allen frowned again as his idea didn't stop anything, only made it worse, now not only they would still go but he couldn't know when. "So see you guys later!" Jonathan said and waved goodbye to them before heading to his room. Allen didn't miss his satisfaction face and he gritted his teeth at the sight. "So do you want to do something now?" Lavi said and broke the intense glare that Allen was giving to the empty space in front of him. Lavi smiled at the sight making Allen smile back "You are weird Allen! Come on let's go!" And they walked together down the corridor. _Well I guess I will have to stay with Lavi for the rest of the time and make sure that he won't go with Jonathan. _Allen smiled at his clever thought and let his arm touch softly Lavi's arm. Although he didn't notice the small blush from Lavi at his action.

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking promises

Chapter 5: Breaking promises

* * *

Lavi and Allen were walking down the corridor making their way nowhere in particular. "So you really like him don't you?" Allen said after some minutes of silence. He thought about asking Lavi the certain question but he couldn't bring himself to and in that second of sudden determination he did and now he felt that he was about to regret it. Lavi was a bit startled by the question and most of all by the way it was asked, Allen seemed _sad._ "Well he seems like a good guy" Lavi answered simply and glanced over to Allen to see his reaction. Allen's face darkened for a couple of seconds and bowed his head to look at the floor. "...and interesting. He travelled a lot" Lavi added with a smile failing to understand the reason of his friend's sudden look. Allen didn't say anything, he kept looking on the floor and his features darkened a bit more from sadness from the last comment that was added. "Don't you?" Lavi added some seconds later when he understood that his friend wouldn't give him an answer. Allen was so distracted by his morose thoughts that failed to hear Lavi. Lavi then poked him on his arm making him jump lightly in surprise. That made Lavi to giggle and Allen smiled as well. "Wow Allen! Earth calls you!" Lavi said and his giggles turned into laugh. Allen kept on smiling and answered "Sorry, I am back on Earth now" "Well then do you?" Lavi said smiling. "Do I what?" Allen said confused since he stopped following the conversation. That made Lavi giggle again and explained "Silly! I mean do you like John?" "Oh that! Ehhh... He seems nice" Allen said nonchalantly and raised his eyebrow at the sudden name shortcut. Lavi noticed this and asked him about his sudden confused and questioning look "What?", Allen tried, really _tried, _to sound nonchalant but he just couldn't and his voice ended up barely audible as he lowered his head again "Since when you call him John?" Lavi tried to understand what his friend said and if possible understand why he lowered his head again "What? Ah! You must mean the name shortcut! Well I don't know... isn't that what every Jonathan is called?" "Yeah I guess..." Allen said bringing his head a little higher so that Lavi wouldn't understand that something –_someone_–was bothering him, something that failed. Lavi saw the disturbance and sad look that Allen had and it seemed to increase with time and concerned he asked him about it "Um Allen is something bothering you?" Allen immediately raised his head and faked a pleasant look not wanting to _uncover his true feelings _"Me? No of course not! I am fine! I am just a little tired". Lavi saw the sudden change but decided to leave it there so he added with a smile something that he knew that would definitely change his friend's mood "How about we have lunch?" And he was right, at the mention of food Allen's eyes seemed to sparkle and now he had a real smile on his face "Yeah sure great idea! I am already hungry!" Lavi smiled when he noticed his friend's happiness, being a Bookman he could tell people's feelings, he could read them but when it came to Allen his _reading_ was diminished. There were times that he just couldn't see how the young exorcist really felt and that made him in numerous occasions ending up surprised, like that time when Allen cheated in cards, he simply didn't see it coming. Although now he learnt that _food_ should be top rated in his list of things that changed Allen's mood. Allen and Lavi proceeded to the cafeteria, well Lavi had to pace fast to keep up with Allen.

* * *

Lavi could swear that he would never get used to the amount of food that Allen eats. Lavi was looking at him with awe as he swallowed the last piece of food that was lying in front of him. Lavi then looked at him and smiled and Allen blushed a little and smiled back. "So what do you want to do now?" Lavi said breaking the silence. Allen seemed to be thinking the proposition but his thoughts were cut off when Lenalee walked in happily. "Hey guys! I knew I would find you here!" Lenalee said with a smile and sat down with them. They smiled back in greeting. "So what are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing really, we just finished lunch" Allen said looking at her smiling. Lenalee took the answer as a chance to start conversation and she started with the topic that she was mostly interested right now "Soooo what do you think of Jonathan?" she asked and looked at them with big eyes and a big smile on her face. Allen felt his stomach drop at the question _Seriously has every gossip on earth been disappeared?! _"Ha Allen and I were talking about him on our way here! He is a good guy!" Allen moved his eyes to look at one side _I said he seems__like a good guy not that he is. _"Yeah and he seems to like you too Lavi" Lenalee said she raised an eyebrow at Lavi. Lavi smiled awkwardly thinking that she meant that Jonathan –John– _liked _him. Allen frowned since he thought the same as Lavi but then the girl noticed their weird expressions and continued confused "I mean you seem like you have already became friends" Lenalee said and build some courage before she continued with big puppy eyes "Would you tell him something nice about me?" she said and blinked her eyes a lot of times. Lavi and Allen then took an awkward look as they understood what the girl really meant. "Oh that! But of course! I think we will all become good friends anyway!" Lavi said smiling now that the confusion was solved but then he smirked and continued "Why Lenalee? Are you fond of Jonathan?" Lenalee blushed like a maniac and looked away "He... He is cute" and as she finished she blushed even more if that was possible. Allen and Lavi laughed at her reaction and Lavi patted her back "Well it seems that you had your first crush! I am sure Komui will be happy!" Lenalee frowned at her two friends who were making fun of her "Don't tell anything to my brother! He will run around crying saying that he will commit suicide or something!" At that comment the three friends burst out laughing.

After a while of talking and teasing poor Lenalee, Lavi stood up and excused himself. Allen then lifted his head up with a confused look "Where are you going Lavi?" "Just in the bathroom. I will be back don't worry, I promise!" Lavi said and smiled to them as he exited the cafeteria. Allen had a weird feeling but suppressed it _He will be back Allen! Don't overreact! _And then he smiled to Lenalee and they continued talking.

* * *

Lavi left the bathroom and as he promised he was making his way back to the cafeteria but he couldn't keep his thoughts aside. _What is bothering Allen? He seems upset about something but what? _Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and bounced in surprise. He turned around and he faced an equally surprised Jonathan. "I'm sorry I didn't want to startle you. I thought you heard me" Jonathan said and smiled apologetically. Lavi mirrored his smile and said "No I am sorry I should have heard you". John's eyes again sparkled with a strange emotion that Lavi was still failing to decipher. "So can you show me the practise room now?" Jonathan said after some time of silence. _Oh right! I promised! But I also promised to Allen to go back... _Lavi seemed to be drawn in his thoughts again and Jonathan talked making him come back to reality. "If you cannot it's ok" Jonathan said and smiled sadly and disappointed. Lavi _hated _that look on any one, he just couldn't resist it because he didn't like disappoint _and _discomfort people at the same time. Thinking fast he suggested "How about we head to the cafeteria? Allen and Lenalee are there too and you must be hungry!" _So that's why he doesn't want to practise. That white haired guy is expecting him to go back. Hell no I am not going there, since Lenalee is there too. _Jonathan thought and frowned. "Um no I am not hungry, I ate on my way here. I would really prefer to practise. I am kind of nervous for tomorrow" Jonathan said and smiled nervously as to show off his anxiety. Lavi then thought for a while _Well Allen is with Lenalee, I am sure he won't even notice that I haven't returned. _"Ok then let's go. Follow me" Lavi said and John seemed to bright up like the sun at his words and he displayed a big smile on his face. "Really?! Great!" Lavi smiled back and with John on his side, they set off to the practise room. Lavi smiled sadly to himself feeling bad about breaking his promise and John smiled happily next to him for achieving his goal.

* * *

Please review! I am warning you from now that it's going to get dark in later chapters and there will be a graphic non-con scene but I will warn you beforehand!


	6. Chapter 6 Compromising Positions

Chapter 6: Compromising Positions

* * *

Lavi and Jonathan paced in silence, something really uncommon for Lavi but he couldn't help it, he was feeling really bad. Jonathan turned to him and smiled and Lavi faked a smile back, it wasn't after all Jonathan's fault that he felt bad.

After some more awkward moments of silence they arrived out of the practise room. Lavi opened the door for Jonathan and then they proceeded inside. The practise room was really big. It had something like a ring for the exorcists to fight without weapons and practise their martial arts. On the other side of the room there were supposed to be some dummy dolls to practise with weapons and innocence but the poor dolls always ended up on fire or cut in two so Komui stopped replacing them. Jonathan paced silently around the room for some minutes admiring the place, it was an adequate room for training and felt comfortable.

Lavi let him wonder for some minutes while he studied the young man closer. He was definitely well build and could handle himself in combat and it was obvious that he didn't need much practise with his innocence. Lavi felt a little relieve, maybe they wouldn't need to stay for far too long in the training room and he could catch up with Allen in a short time. _Hope he won't be angry with me..._

Lavi decided to break the silence and Jonathan's concentration on the room "Well what do you want to do?" Jonathan stopped his pacing and turned to look at Lavi with a thoughtful look on his face "Um... Well I don't know... What can we do?" Now it was Lavi's turn to make a thoughtful look as he was thinking with what they could start with "Well as you see there were supposed to be some targets in here about innocence but unfortunately we... uhhh... we run out of them" Lavi said smiling. He didn't want to say to Jonathan that the reality was that Komui got bored of replacing the dummies. The man would try to smother him with his bare hands if he said something to destroy his image to Jonathan, it was obvious that Komui was really proud for the latest exorcist and he really wanted to have a good image. Well at least until he would learn about Lenalee's crush with Jonathan. Lavi smiled even more widely at the thought of Komui learning about his sister's latest crush. _That would be worth seeing... _

"So we will train in combat?" Jonathan offered with a small smile playing on the edge of his mouth. Lavi thought about and the truth was that he wasn't really in the mood for combat but there wasn't anything else, wasn't now? "Ok good! But I don't think that you really need practise with that!" Lavi said and laughed a little. Jonathan laughed as well and felt proud for Lavi's comment, yes his physique was simply excellent and he worked hard to get it like that. "Thank you for your kind words but practise is never enough" Jonathan said with another smile. "You are right so let's get start" Lavi said mirroring his companion's smile and walked a few feet so that he was opposite of Jonathan and there was enough space between them so that they could fight.

Jonathan stood in a pose as well and waited for Lavi to do the first move. Lavi lunged forward and threw a punch to Jonathan's way but Jonathan was faster and ducked down to the floor avoiding the hit. As Jonathan was on the floor he used his hands as leverage to move his foot circularly and try to trip Lavi but Lavi jumped backwards. Seeing that that failed, Jonathan tried to throw a punch to Lavi while he was going to stand up but Lavi saw that coming and did a back flip landing on his feet. Jonathan though was faster and just after Lavi landed and was trying to balance he looked up to see Jonathan's fist coming to his face. Lavi's eyes widened in horror and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, yes he did get injured before, pain wasn't something new to him but by Akumas not by a _human_. Lavi's eyes were still wide with terror until he realised that the fist was just in front of his face and wasn't moving, like a predator that corned its pray and was lingering to feel better the fear of it. But Jonathan simply lowered his fist and greeted Lavi with a wide smile "Guess I just got the first point!". Lavi's heart was returning to the normal pace and he could feel the sudden panic that raised in his body slowly going away to be replaced by _joy _at the sight of Jonathan's happiness "Yeah I guess! But next point is mine!".

* * *

Allen glanced an annoyed look on the door of the cafeteria _What is taking him so long? _He was staring so impatiently on the door that Lenalee needed to move her hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. "Helloooo Earth calls Allen!" Lenalee said and waved her hand in front of Allen's face amused.

"Um what? Uh ohh sorry Lenalee..." Allen said blinking a few times surprised, glared at the door one last time and turn to face Lenalee with a smile. Lenalee now was a bit confused and looked at Allen like he was a code that needed to be deciphered. Allen blinked again a few times at Lenalee's puzzled look and asked her "Um what?".

Lenalee narrowed her eyes and closed the distance between them a little so that she could stare a little better at Allen. Allen smiled inconveniently and pulled his head a little back from Lenalee's intense stare. Lenalee kept staring unaffected and said "Something's wrong with you". Allen gulped and tried to smile more properly but failed "What do you mean?" his voice sounded a little anxious, not that he wasn't.

Lenalee said nothing and kept staring at Allen, then she broke her intense gaze, looked for a couple of seconds to the door and turned to face at Allen with a satisfactory smile "I know what's wrong". Allen gulped again out of fear that Lenalee's smile and the idea of her _knowing _was causing. Allen squirmed in his chair something that Lenalee noticed causing her to smile more broadly.

"I... Um... What do you mean? Nothing's wrong" Allen tried to sound nonchalant but failed again and now he sounded panicked. Lenalee laughed, really laughed, and that startle a little Allen. "Jeez you should have seen your face Allen! It's like you got out of a horror movie or something" Lenalee said between gasps for breath from her laughing.

Allen's eyes were wide and his face was a confused frown but then he realised that Lenalee was just picking on him and relaxed. He started laughing as well as he felt more relaxed by the moments but then Lenalee stopped laughing and set with a simple smile "You miss Lavi" and just like that Allen felt like he could be smothered with his own laugh. He coughed a couple of times and Lenalee amused patted his back and said, more to herself, triumphantly "Yep that's it".

Allen inhaled deeply and looked to Lenalee "What?! Noooo!" Lenalee smiled again now more normally "Oh come on Allen I know you like him! I mean... like a friend of course" Lenalee said and then suddenly she was in front of Allen's face who was blushing with a big grin "Right?"

Allen gulped again and looked down "Yeah right". Lenalee smiled with a somewhat sad smile that showed apprehension "Well then let's go find him! He is late! Maybe he stumbled across Jonathan too!" Lenalee said with excitement at the word _Jonathan. _Then Allen's eyes went wide again but this time it was from sudden realisation _Of course! Jonathan... practise! He must be with Jonathan training! Shit! Why did I think of it earlier! I must hurry! _When Allen finished his inner monologue he stood up almost knocking the chair off with the sudden force. Lenalee was looking at him blinking surprised "What is... Hey Allen!" she couldn't finish her sentence since Allen grabbed her hand and rushed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Lavi stumbled a little from avoiding Jonathan's last attack but he regained his balance in time to see Jonathan launching at him. He was tired and he didn't dodge in time. As a result Jonathan collapsed on him and they fell down on the floor. Lavi put his hands on Jonathan's strong torso and tried to push him back but Jonathan was heavier and in addition with his tiredness he didn't move him even to the slightest.

Jonathan balanced himself on his hands removing some of his weight from Lavi and looked down at him with a big smile on his face "Well another point for me! Are you giving up?" Lavi felt relieved at the removal of some weight from his body but Jonathan's body was still pressed to his with his hands trapped between their torsos.

Lavi exhaled inaudibly not wanting to show his vulnerability and with a smile he said "Arrogance won't get you anywhere" Lavi's smile now turned into a mischievous grin and as he gathered some energy he pushed Jonathan with all the force he could master and flipped them over. Now he was on top straddling Jonathan. With a victorious grin he said "Ha! See? Who's giving up now?" Lavi failed to notice their compromising positions until he felt Jonathan's hand resting on his hip. That made Lavi realise that he was sitting exactly on top of Jonathan's crotch. Jonathan's hand on his hip was resting innocently there but still the move was hiding a more sinful innuendo. Lavi blushed and froze for a moment until he heard the door opening to relieve two surprised figures. Allen and Lenalee.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for the late update but university is about to begin so it will take much longer time than usual for me to update.


	7. Chapter 7 Accidents

Chapter 7: Accidents

* * *

Allen gulped the lamp that formed in his throat from the view in front of him. For a split second he was frozen, a million thoughts running in his head threatening to make it explode. As clarity stroke him for a brief moment he let out the only thing he could think of at the time "Excuse us" and just like that he turned his back on the image that had already been burned in his mind and simply left. He just walked away while his head was buzzing from an unknown source. Lenalee on the other hand stood in the door with her eyes slightly narrowed trying to process what she was seeing. When she heard Allen leaving she snapped out of her own little oblivion and widened her eyes in a sudden realisation.

Lavi was still frozen and he could still feel Jonathan's hand on his hip like it was threatening to burn a mark there. As he watched Allen leaving, he could see on his face the betrayal and almost something that looked like _pain. _He got up as fast as he could ignoring both Jonathan who was still on the floor and Lenalee at the door. The only thing he could think of right now was Allen, explain to Allen. His mind didn't process exactly what he was going to explain or why was there a need of explanation, but it just felt _right._

He got out of the room just in the time when Allen was turning a corner of the corridor. "Allen!" Lavi called and run behind Allen praying that the younger man would hear him and stop. Lavi raced down the corridor ignoring his rapidly beaten heart. He turned on the same corner as Allen and now he could see his back. Allen was trying to pace really fast without making it obvious that he wanted to run. Lavi on the other hand was running not caring, so he reached him in a couple of seconds.

Lavi grabbed softly Allen's shoulder to make him stop. Allen did stop but he still had his back turned on Lavi and his head was hanging low. Lavi was concerned now, "Allen?..." he let out almost inaudibly from the concern that was escorted with it. Allen was still looking on the floor and Lavi couldn't see his face but he still had his hand softly placed on his shoulder.

After a couple of seconds of silence Lavi removed slowly his hand from his friend's shoulder and tried to talk. "Listen Allen... I... I don't know what" Lavi begun but he was stopped by Allen who turned to face him. Lavi now wasn't any more concerned, he was surprised and confused. Allen was looking at him normally with a small smile on his face. It was like he was looking into a totally different Allen, an Allen who wasn't just running away from him seconds ago, an Allen that didn't seek an explanation of something that Lavi hadn't figure out yet. "Yes Lavi was there something you needed?" Allen said and smiled a little to his friend as usual. Lavi blinked a couple of times like he could blink away this weird image of Allen. Yes Allen was smiling to him as usual but now there was something different, something that Lavi couldn't place, something _wrong._

Lavi noticed that he was daydreaming and not answering to his friend when he noticed Allen's head tilt a little, again normal as always. Lavi faked a small smile on his lips and coughed slightly to clean his throat and focus. "Um well you ran away and... I..." Lavi made to turn his head and point to the end of the corridor meaning to show the practise room but he was cut off again by Allen "Yes you were training with Jonathan and I didn't want to disturb" Allen said as casual as he could but his eyes could betray away a little hurt. Lavi caught a glimpse of it but he couldn't figure out what to say or why, or why was Allen acting so strange. Of course strange in Lavi's eyes since Allen was acting pretty normal as always, except that Lavi could see something different today, right now.

"Yes we were practising, only that! We were training in combat" Lavi said and smiled to his friend trying to decipher his expressions. Allen nodded nonchalantly with that small smile on his face again and Lavi could feel some rage building up inside him with his friend's attitude. "Look Allen I see that something is bothering you but I assure you that..." and he was cut off again by Allen whose now shell of indifference started to crack. "Lavi I really don't care what you were doing" Allen said again trying to control his voice to sound as much as indifferent as he could, but Lavi could see through that. "That's the point we weren't doing anything" Lavi said and narrowed his eyes at Allen who turned his head away from his friend's gaze.

Allen was looking away and he was silent for a while and Lavi was getting concerned again "Um Allen?" he said and reached his hand forward to touch Allen but Allen grabbed it by the wrist in midair. Allen turned to look at Lavi and there was _anger _in his eyes, a feeling that no one was used in seeing in Allen Walker's eyes and that made Lavi shiver a little. Allen pushed Lavi on the wall pinning his body with his and still holding his wrist in his hand next to Lavi's head. Lavi tried to push away Allen but Allen pressed his body to his even more. Lavi placed his free hand on Allen's shoulder in a vain try to add some space between them "A...Allen?"

"If nothing happened why are you trying to persuade me so hard?" Allen said with a faint trace of anger in his voice. Lavi wet his lips with his tongue and shifted uncomfortably under the pressure of Allen's body. Allen was still looking at him straight in the eyes waiting for him to answer. "I don't want you to create the wrong image" Lavi said and sounded almost pleading. "Well maybe there is a reason in why I should create the wrong image don't you thing?" now Allen's voice was dripping with venom. "What do you want me to think of what I saw? You were sitting on top of him and his hand was... he was touching you!" Allen pushed his body even harder on Lavi and pressed his wrist with his hand rougher making Lavi to let out a small gasp.

Now Lavi could feel a small amount of pain. "Allen that hurts! We were fighting for God's sake, I didn't mean to sit on him!" Lavi said squirming and trying to shift away from Allen. Allen noticed this but he didn't really care right now. "Even if _you _didn't, how about _him? _You are not blind Lavi and I am not stupid" Allen said and now his eyes were calm fill only with hurt. Lavi saw that and he placed his free hand on Allen's face caressing his cheek. Allen seemed to relax in the touch and he removed some of his body's pressure from Lavi's and freed his other hand. Lavi instead of pushing away he touched Allen's face with both of his hands now.

Allen was smiling, really smiling and Lavi had his representative grin. Allen's hands now were both resting on either side of Lavi's body. Allen leaned hesitantly closer to Lavi, slowly closing the distance between them... "WAIT!" a single scream was heard from the end of the corridor and the two boys jumped away from each other in fear. Their eyes were wide and no one could misplace the owner of the voice, it was Lenalee. Just when they were trying to gain their breath from the surprise they saw Jonathan turning the corner of the corridor with wide eyes and a really quick pace.

He reached Lavi and stood behind him trying to hide. Allen growled at him and Jonathan growled back. Lavi was just amused still smiling. Then Lenalee appeared and Jonathan tried to hide even more behind Lavi's smaller body. Allen then was smirking at him evilly and Jonathan was still growling at him and for revenge he grabbed Lavi's t-shirt holding him tightly, like that could save him.

"Jonathan! Why are you running away?" Lenalee said sounding confused. Allen smiled even more evilly and said "Jeez Lenalee you actually _scared _him". "No she didn't!" Jonathan said defensively and stood up in his full height but still hidden behind Lavi much to Lavi's discomfort.

Before anything else could be said Komui called for them from the other end of the corridor. "What are you doing here?! You should have been getting ready for the mission!" Komui said in a serious angry voice which seemed more likely fake than real, just for the show. "We were getting ready for the mission Komui. I was training with Jonathan and I think we are ready" Lavi said defensively and at his last words he looked over to Allen to see his reaction. Allen was just looking normally. _Good I think he understands. _Lavi thought happily that his friend wasn't angry at him or anything.

Allen was trying to hide his smile. _I almost kissed Lavi! And he didn't move away he really wanted it! _But then he frowned remembering that he actually didn't make it to kiss his best friend since he was interrupted by Jonathan and Lenalee. _Jeez they really know when to bother someone. _Allen then took a look over to Jonathan who had moved a little away from Lavi.

"Fine then you should head to the station and wait for the train" Komui said nodding with satisfaction to Jonathan. "I can still go! I will be a great help!" Lenalee tried to persuade her brother but Komui's eyes narrowed and he simply said a dry no and left the four of them in the corridor. Lenalee frowned to herself for her vain try. Allen smiled comprehensively, Lavi in amusement and Jonathan from relief. "Well then guys good luck! Jonathan be careful" Lenalee said and made puppy eyes to Jonathan who was ready to run away again. Lavi smiled again "Don't worry Lenalee we will be fine!"

Allen and Jonathan exchanged a quick glare to each other and followed Lavi who started walking. "We better head to the train station so that we won't miss the train" Lavi said and turned his head to face the two behind him who nodded in apprehension. Allen and Jonathan moved again faster and reached each side of Lavi. They were trying to glare at each other without Lavi noticing like they were little kids. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Sorry for the late update again but university is going umm weird. Plus I will not have an internet connection for a month! Yeah talk about hell on earth!

FYI I have started another story with the same pairing "The things we lost" if you want to check it out and I am going to finish it as well but updates will take some time. Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
